Temptation
by NinaGayane
Summary: Skins never happened. Emily is married and happy in her life, but things change when she meets her son's teacher at primary school ...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, **

**Please don't be to harsh on me, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and since english is not my mother language (I'm french), there can be grammar/spelling mistakes in the text.  
Please review, even if it's just to say that you don't understand my english or that my story sucks, at least it would help me a little (I also enabled anonymous reviews).**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Skins (unfortunately …). And I don't know what the hell is a beta'd text, so I guess this text isn't.**

**In this fanfic, Skins never happened, and I kept some of the characters. I hope it won't be too boring to read.**

**

* * *

**

_- I'm home !_

Emily closed the door behind her and took off her jacket. She liked her job, but it always felt great to come back home. Her seven-year-old boy ran in her arms with a big grin on his face.

_- Mummy !_ the kid said, full of happiness.

His father came right after him. He smiled seeing his beautiful wife and his lovely child together. Emily knew she was one of the luckiest woman on earth. For ten years she and JJ had been together, and her love for him had never weaken. They were best friends since kindergarden actually, and they spent all their time together since then. Even if her sister had some troubles accepting her relationship with "such a geek", they started dating in high school, and it worked out. They now had a little boy, called Freddie, named after one of JJ's best mate, who died in a car accident just before Emily delivered the baby.

_- Hi love ..._

He leaned down to kiss his wife. She started kissing him back, but her son grabbed her arm and squeezed it.

_- Mummy … mummy … MUMMY !_

She broke her kiss with a slight sigh, and, looking into her husband wonderful blue eyes, she smiled and answered the kid.__

_- Yes darling ?_

_- Can you come help me with my school work ? I don't understand Daddy when he tries to explain maths …_

Emily laughed.

_- Neither do I, I'm afraid … come on, show me your work._

_

* * *

_

Later that day, after the little boy's homework had been done, Emily sat in the garden with JJ, while they watched Freddie play.__

_- His teacher wants to talk to us … She wrote in his notebook._

_- What for ?_ Emily asked, worrying a bit.

When it came to her child, she was almost always over-protective. Having a baby while she was only 19 caused her a lot of trouble. Her sister Katie, who couldn't have children because of a premature menopause, had supported her, but her mother Jenna had been really angry. They fought a lot about it, and it ended up with her moving in with JJ after a particularly rough argument. She didn't breath a word to her mother for weeks after that, but they eventually talked again in the end. But she wasn't as close to her as she was before.

_- I don't know … Bobbins, I hope he didn't cause trouble at school … It's my fault, autistic, stupid, not good enough to be a father …_

Emily took him in her arms and he relaxed a bit. Even if it wasn't as often as before, he did got locked on regularly, when he was stressed out. She kissed him on the forehead.

_- Stop that. You're a wonderful dad, JJ. Probably the best one I know. And I won't let you talk about yourself like that._

She stared at him, overflowed by the strength of her love for him. What were the ads to find your soul mate in kindergarden ?__

_- I don't work tomorrow. I can deal with his teacher if you want. Meanwhile you could hang out with Cook ! You haven't been seen each other a lot lately, and that's a shame, you know._

_- You can't go alone … it's not fair … We'll go together._

_- Aww, you're so sweet ..._

She kissed him. Gosh she loved the taste of theses lips …__

_- What's the name of his teacher again ?_

_- Campbell …_

She sat down in her long chair, closed her eyes and enjoyed the heat of this beautiful day of September. A few minutes later, she smiled to herself and said :

_- Then we'll see what that Miss Campbell wants ...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody, thanks for your reviews ! I feel like a spoilt kid just by reading them ^^**

**Without further do, here's the second chapter … Basically, it introduces Naomi, why she decided to be a teacher, all that stuff.**

**Also, I'll try to update this every day, but as school isn't over yet and that I'm very lazy, I can't promise you that ...  
**

**(Thanks for explaining me the whole beta'd thing, by the way)**

**

* * *

**

Naomi watched the children running out of school by the window of the teacher's room. She liked to see them jump into their parents wide open arms, and go back home, holding their hands, telling them all they did that day, even the littlest details that no one cared about. She found it funny that only a couple of years later, these same kids would yell at their parents or tell them to fuck off at every conversation they had. In fact, that was kind of sad …

She was packing her stuff, alone in the room, when a man came in. It was Ronnie, the gym teacher. Naomi knew he was terrifying the children, because he looked a bit like Chewbaca, and also because he was a gym teacher, but she actually thought he was a nice guy. She didn't get on as well with the other teachers. They didn't like her methods. Too … unconventional for them. Naomi didn't care.__

- Hello Ronnie, you had a good day ?__

- Wonderful … some random parent yelled at me during my lunch break. I didn't even get his name …

Naomi laughed. Ronnie was not meant to be a teacher at all, both of them knew that.__

-Stop mocking me, you hippie !__

- Well, as you want. I'm going home anyway. See you tomorrow … Bigfoot.

She grabbed her bag and left the room, waving at Ronnie. Walking through the hallways, she observed the deserted school. She liked when it was full of life, full of children everywhere, playing, building friendships, making memories, but she loved it when it was empty, full of the ghost of all the kids that had spent days in it. She had been one of them, years ago, in this very school …

She shook her head. She didn't want to be that kind of girl, always dreaming about the past. She was an adult now. These days were over. She sighted, as she passed the school's door. There was nobody outside, except one little girl, who was silently sobbing on a bench. Naomi sat next to her.__

- Amy ? Are you okay ?

*Of course she's not, you stupid prick, she wouldn't be crying otherwise … *__

- My daddy … is … coming to pick me up … in a minute …

The little girl suddenly broke into tears and Naomi took her in her arms. She was in her class, one of her youngest pupil. Her story was pretty similar to Naomi's. They both had a wanker for father.

Naomi's one was a selfish coward who had left her and her mother Gina alone when she was four. He came again a few times, and each time, the little girl believed that he was coming home for good, that they were going to be a family again, but the man kept on disappointing her and destroying the confidence she had in adults. She hid her distress from everyone, acting like she didn't care, but she did. By the age of ten she had built herself a whole suit of an armor, and she had decided not to care about people. Because she knew it would hurt too much if they deceived her.

But she found out that she did care about something. The children. She wanted to protect them, from everything that had destroyed her, and made her such a crappy human being. So she decided to be a teacher, to be useful. To help. To feel alive, in a way.

She grabbed a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Amy, who was still sobbing.__

- I'll take you home, okay Amy ?__

- Thank … you ... Miss... Campbell ...

Naomi couldn't help it. She could play the tough girl with adult all she wanted, but the truth was that her heart melted in situations like this. She HAD to help those fragile, unprotected kids. The Mother Theresa side of herself, probably. She grabbed Amy's hand.

_- Let's go ! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, **

**I'm ashamed of myself … Really, 5 months without updating ? Come on … **

**But I finally got into it ! And I finished this chapter (I had work to do, so I decided to do this instead … shame on me) ! But obviously I can't promise you I'll update on a regular basis. Because, you know what happened the last time I did that ...  
**

**Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for all of you that added me in their favorite author/story list or just in their alert list, even after 5 months (I don't even know how you managed to find the story actually) **

**And I agree with some of you, JJ and Emily would be great together, if there was no Naomi. But there is, so … suck it JJ !**

**Here's chapter 3 ! **

_Emily and J.J. were holding hands in front of the primary school, surrounded by a crowd of other parents waiting for their children. Years ago, they were themselves attending primary school, in a different part of Bristol, and now, their son was, which made them pretty nostalgic._

- Brings back memories, huh …_ JJ said._

_Emily nodded, staring at the grey building. She remembered her first day at school, how scared she was, until she saw JJ inside … She smiled to herself and squeezed her husband's hand tighter. The bell rang, and a few minutes later the first pupils rushed outside of the school. Freddie was one of the last to reach his parents, but he literally jumped in his father's arm. J.J. lifted him into the air, making Emily laugh._

- Come on, we have to go see Miss Campbell !

_JJ put his son down. Freddie grabbed his parents hands and dragged them to the school, proudly leading the way in. As they went through the corridors, the red-head had flashes, she remembered her life as a child in a school that wasn't so different from this one, the games she used to play, all her friends from that time, the sound of the school bell at the end of the day …_

- It's here !

_They were in front of a regular classroom door, not different from the other classroom door of the school. With a faint feeling of anxiety, Emily put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door. She entered the classroom, and she saw the children's drawing all over the place, the posters about global warming and recycling hung on the walls, the old clock above the blackboard ; and, behind a huge desk, tidying papers, the most beautiful woman she had ever seen._

_

* * *

_

_The bell rang._

- Time to go ! Don't forget your art assignement for the week-end, I really want to see what you can do !

_The pupils ran out of the classroom, emptying it as Naomi stayed inside. She pushed some chairs under the tables, picked up a pencil from the floor, and then sat in her chair, waiting for Freddie's parents. She had a curious feeling about them, and she couldn't say why. But that wasn't the reason she had ask to meet them, that would be stupid, of course. Of course …_

_She heard footsteps outside the classroom and, suddenly, the door opened and Naomi felt butterflies in her belly, without knowing why._

_The woman was standing there, looking back at her. She had a shy smile, wonderful chocolate-brown eyes and Naomi felt like she could dive into them and lay there forever. Her red hair were a bit messy, but it made her look like a real person, someone who lived on the same planet as her, someone worth living for, someone …_

***No no no no no, certainly not going that way ! Focus Naomi !***

_She realised that the husband and the kid were in the room now. The man seemed a bit anxious, but looked like a nice guy._

- I'm Jonah Jeremiah Jones, Freddie's father, and here's my wife Emily Jones. We've been together for ten years, two months, s...

- JJ, honey, not relevant.

_She smiled at her husband and turned around to shake hands with Naomi._

- Nice to meet you, Miss Campbell.

- Nice to meet you too. Please, have a seat !

_Naomi showed three seats in front of her desk. Her hands were shaking a bit._

_She breathed her scent in. It tasted like blueberries and make her belly liquefy. And her glare... Oh God. She decided to avoid eye contact with the red-head as much as possible. What was happening wasn't good, nor professional. At all._

***Focus on the man. Focus on JJ. And Freddie.***

_She tried to smile to the little boy, but suddenly realised he had the same chocolate-brown eyes than his mother. Damn. Was she under a curse or something ?_

***What the hell ? Why is everything against me today ? ***

_She just had to look at his curly hair. Not his eyes. Not his mother. Most definitely not his mother._

_

* * *

_

_The rest of the meeting was a blur. All she could remember was that she avoided eye contact with Emily. Mrs Jones. Freddie's mother. Whatever … She told them that she felt like Freddie had a great potential at studying, but that he also had quite a lot of trouble to focus in class. Whatever … it really did not seem all that important to her then._

_When they shook hands again, Naomi couldn't help but look at that gorgeous woman. She didn't seem as friendly as she did earlier. She looked slightly angry and her cheek were red. JJ was happier and kept on smiling widely to her, but she didn't really care. As soon as they walked out the door, Naomi packed her things. She HAD to go out. Then, she ran out of the school like her life depended on it._

**Yeah, I agree, this was quite a lame chapter ... but at least now I can move on. **

**See you next time !  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ! This time you don't have to wait five months to see what's next on Temptation ! Yay !**

* * *

- I don't like her !

_Emily was furious. As soon as Freddie was asleep, she started ranting about her son's teacher. She was waiting since they got home._

- Who, honey ?_ asked JJ, with a worried expression - obviously, he hadn't see that coming -_

- Campbell ! Christ, the way she flirted with you, that was unbelievable ! Under my eyes ! In front of Freddie ! For fuck's sake !

- She flirted with me, you sure ?

_JJ couldn't help smile like a idiot. He was under her charm and smiling was NOT the good way to deal with Emily at that moment. For the first time ever in their relationship, she felt an aching of jealousy take control of her mind. She exploded._

- Oh come on … She stared at you the whole fucking time ! « Of course Mr Jones », « Yes Mr Jones », « Look at my boobs Mr Jones, I'm a fucking whore » !

- Emily, darling, calm down … she wasn't like that, I found she was actually a nice person !

_He tried to cuddle her, but she rejected him._

-No, don't you dare try that on me. Don't you dare, she warned him, marking every syllable.

_JJ sighted. He was obviously lost. He wasn't to her being jealous. Emily felt a bit guilty, but she needed to vent out. She almost felt betrayed by the teacher. Naomi fucking Campbell. At first she felt like she was actually close to her ! She was gorgeous, friendly, so nice to Freddie … but she was so scornful. Not once, she looked at her during the meeting, really. She barely glanced at the end, and it was over._

_Emily looked at her husband in his big blue eyes, and her heart melted. He wasn't responsible for this, she should not yell at him like she was ..._

- God, I'm so sorry … _she broke down_.

- Sssh, that's okay love.

_They hugged tightly. There was a peaceful silence._

- But I'm not letting you see her again, _she whispered._

- Wait, what ?

_JJ broke their embrace and glared at her._

- If she asks to see us again, I will come alone, and I don't give a shit if she doesn't like me.

- But …

- JJ, you better not argue with me on this one, that I can promise you … _she warned, only half-joking._

- Okay then, _he said after a brief silence._ But you owe me one ...

- Oh right ? And what would that be, my dear Jonah Jeremiah Jones ?_ she replied with a playful tone._

_He got closer._

- I think you will find out … soon enough …

_He leaned forward and they kissed feverishly. After a while, JJ lift her without warning._

-Woaw ! That's my man … _Emily laughed before start kissing him again_.

_He carried her to their bedroom. One lesson Emily learnt that night ? Make-up sex after a jealousy crisis … Best. Thing. Ever._

_

* * *

_

***evil laugh* That last thingy was my (evil) gift to all of you Naomily lovers who can't stand to see JJ with Emily … but hey, before they get all drowned in angst, they have the right to have some fun, don't they ?**


End file.
